Open Heart
by krissy7490
Summary: A story about Sam and Dean when they were kids, Dean 10 and Sam 6. They, along with their father, John, meet a woman who offers them a chance at a normal life. Reposted in easier to read chapters. Now complete.
1. Death of Optimus Prime

This is the same story, just broken down into easier to read chapters instead of one huge long story! My goal is to get this story completed ASAP! Enjoy!

****************************************************************************************************

Open Heart

Chapter 1

Death of Optimus Prime

It was mid-August in 1988 and Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting alone in a motel room watching TV. At least, Sam was watching the TV. He was engrossed in the Saturday morning cartoon, "The Real Ghostbusters." It was one of his favorite cartoons and no matter where their travels took them he always made sure he was in front of a TV as soon as the opening theme song was playing.

Dean was flipping through a comic book and glanced up at Sam. He rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance.

'I don't know why you watch that. It's so stupid. It's totally not real."

Sam looked up and glared at him.

"Shut up, Dean. It is too real!"

"No it's not! They don't even use guns. And if they're going to catch all those ghosts then why don't they just kill them? Why store them so they can get out again?"

"Shut up, Dean! You don't know anything!" Sam glowered at the TV.

Dean threw down his comic. This was so stupid in his mind. Here he was stuck with his stupid baby brother and watching stupid cartoons that he knew were a bunch of garbage. Their father had left them there the day before yesterday and Dean had been feeling particularly frustrated about being left behind. _Again_. He was tired of always having to stay behind. Tired of having to be the one to always watch Sam. He was tired of never being able to go anywhere or do anything fun. And he was _very_ tired of watching stupid cartoons that showed stupid guys dressed up funny and hunting ghosts in a way Dean knew for a fact _wasn't_ true!

Dean stomped over and turned the TV off. Sam let out a howl of protest.

"Dean!!! Turn it back on _now_! I was watching that!"

"No! It's stupid! Find something else to do! I'm sick of having to listen to it every week!"

Sam jumped off the bed and began swinging at Dean in fury.

"You're a big meanie!!! Turn it back on! I'll tell Dad when he gets home!"

Dean shoved him back. "You will not! I'll make you sorry if you do!"

"I'm telling! I'm telling! I'm telling!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up or I'll make you sorry!"

"No you won't! I'm telling Dad! You'll be in big trouble!"

Dean was furious. He saw Sam's Optimus Prime _Transformer_ lying on the bed. He ran over and grabbed it and held it over his head.

"Shut up or I'll smash him!"

Sam screamed and began hitting Dean with all his strength.

"Nooooo!!! Put him down, Dean! Put him down! I'm telling Dad!"

Dean shoved Sam and knocked him to the floor. He then threw the toy to the floor and began stomping on it until it broke.

There was a moment of stunned silence between both boys as they looked at the broken toy on the floor. Suddenly Sam's eyes welled up with tears and he began to cry.

"YOU BROKE OPTIMUS PRIME!!!" he howled.

Dean felt his stomach sink, realizing he had gone a little too far and their father was going to be furious when he found out. But he was also still too angry to apologize.

"It's all your fault! You were the one carrying on like a baby!"

"You're mean!"

"And you're a big baby! It's not fair that I have to be stuck here with you anyways! I'd get to go with Dad if it wasn't for you! You're such a pain! I wish you weren't even around! I hate you!"

Dean ran across the room and threw open the motel's door and dashed through it, quickly slamming it behind him.

Sam sat there sobbing. He hated Dean and thought he had to have the meanest big brother _ever_! He looked back at the broken _Transformer_ and cried harder. He had no idea when their father would be home and he didn't want to have to be alone with Dean until he did come back. Especially since Dean hated him so much and didn't want him around. He decided then that the only option was to runaway. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but anywhere had to be better than here!

He got up and grabbed his backpack and threw in a pair of pants, his favorite shirt, socks, and underwear. He also threw in his favorite pair of pajamas. He then set his stuff monkey, Beanie, on top of the pile and zipped it closed, leaving Beanie's head sticking out. (After all, you can't just stick Beanie all the way in! He'd suffocate and wouldn't be able to see!)

Satisfied, he put on his sneakers and backpack. He went to the door and peaked out. There was no sign of Dean. Taking a deep breath he walked out and shut the door behind him. He began walking down the sidewalk, holding his head high, trying to look confident.


	2. Dean's Shopping Trip

Chapter 2

Dean's Shopping Trip

Dean had been walking for an hour and had wound up in the local park. He was sitting on the swings and was feeling worse and worse about what he had done to Sam. He knew that Sam didn't know any better and it wasn't his fault that he was so little and needed to be looked after. And that _was_ the job his dad had given him. To take care of his little brother.

And breaking Optimus Prime wasn't very nice either. Optimus Prime hadn't done anything wrong. And whenever they played together Sam always let him be Optimus Prime, even though he was Sam's favorite.

He sighed. He knew he had to go back and apologize. He also knew that he was going to have to take care of Optimus Prime as well. Dean figured that with a little glue he could fix him up in no time.

Except they had no glue.

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a dollar and a few coins. He wasn't sure how much glue cost, but he doubted he had enough.

No problem!

Dean walked back to a convience store he had passed earlier. Patiently, he waited. Then a group of four older teenage boys, all laughing and talking loud, entered the store.

Perfect.

Dean entered the store behind them. A quick glance at the clerk showed that his attention was more on the loud rambunctious boys then him. He slipped down the aisle where the glue was and found the super glue. He glanced back to make sure the clerk wasn't watching. When he was sure he wasn't he popped the glue out of the package and slipped it in his pocket. He then hid the empty package back amongst the other items on the shelf.

Dean then strolled down the candy aisle and grabbed a pack of Double Bubble Gum. With his most innocent look on his face he went up to the counter and set the gum on it.

"That all, son?" the clerk asked, stilling eyeing the teens in the store.

"That's all, sir," Dean said smiling.

He paid for the gum and left casually.

Success!

Dean began making his way back to the hotel with a grin on his face. He'd fix everything. He'd fix the toy, make Sammy some lunch, and then they could watch TV and share Dean's gum. Sammy would forget about it all in no time.

And Dad would never find out!

***

"Sammy!" Dean yelled when he opened the motel room's door. "Sammy, I'm back! Come out!"

He was greeted by silence. He rolled his eyes and began searching.

"Come on, Sam! I'm sorry I turned off your cartoon! And I'm really sorry I broke Optimus Prime! I got some glue and I'm going to fix him! Come on out!"

He looked under the beds and behind anything Sam could hide behind in the room. He looked and the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain to reveal no Sam. Dean felt his stomach drop.

"Sam! Come on, Sam! This isn't funny! I'm not mad any more, OK? Come on out!"

No answer.

Dean began to panic. He had searched everywhere in the room and Sam wasn't there. Suddenly he noticed that Beanie, who had to travel _everywhere_ Sam went was missing. And so was Sam's back pack.

"Oh no," Dean gasped. He ran outside and began looking around. "Sam! Sam! Where did you go!?! SAM!"


	3. Sam Meets Kate

Chapter 3

Sam Meets Kate

Sam felt like he had been walking for miles. It had taken him 10 minutes to cross the road since he had never done it alone before. Twice he had considered turning back, but he remembered how angry Dean had been and decided against it. He had managed to make it across the first street and went on to walk a total of four blocks, losing sight of the motel.

He came upon a shopping center with benches in front of it. Sam was tired and he sat down on one. He was getting hungry and he realized that he didn't bring any food or money with him. He was also thirsty. And tired. And Pee Wee's Playhouse was probably on and that was a lot more fun than running away. At least the motel had Cheerios and apple juice for him!

Unfortunately, he had already forgotten how to get back to the motel. He was trying to remember when an older gentleman with a long graying beard and wearing dirty rumpled clothes sat down on the bench beside him.

"Hello, little boy. What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked with a grin.

Sam slowly shrunk back from him. The man smelled of old cigarette smoke, alcohol, and foul body odor. His teeth in his grinning mouth were yellowed.

"I- I'm not alone," Sam said meekly.

"No? Well, little boy," the man leaned in closer, "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

Sam swallowed hard. He was terrible at lying. That was always what Dean had been best at. Sam always got nervous and felt guilty and it would appear clear as day on his face.

"They're… um… they're…"

"Well there you are, young man!"

Sam looked up to see a woman come walking towards him. She put her arm around him and smiled at the old man.

"Thank you so much for finding my son! He is just terrible about wandering off!" the woman said, shaking her head.

The man, looking flustered, stood up. "Oh, so… uh… that's your son?"

The woman smiled. "Why yes! And we're going to have a little talking to about wandering off! Now, let's go, dear," she said. She took Sam's hand and gave it a tug. When she caught his eye she gave him a quick wink.

The old man quickly walked away. As soon as he was out of range the woman let out a sigh of relief. She let go of Sam's hand and put it on her hip.

"Well, now that he's gone, we can talk!" she sat down on the bench beside him. "Now, are you lost, dear? Where are your mom and dad?"

Sam squirmed, but he at least felt safer with this woman than the old man.

"They're not here."

"I see. Where are they?"

Sam looked down and kicked the leg of the bench. "My mommy died. Dad's working right now."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"My name is Sam."

The woman gave him a gentle smile. "Hi, Sam. My name is Kate. Are you supposed to be staying with someone while your dad is working?"

"Yeah. My brother Dean."

"And where's Dean?"

Sam's chin began to quiver. "I dunno. He left because he hates me. So I ran away."

Tears began to roll down his little cheeks. Kate reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue and gave it to him. She put her arm around him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Did you have a fight with him?"

He nodded as he wiped away the tears. "He said Ghostbusters was stupid and turned it off! And… and… and then he… he…he killed Optimus Prime!" he said with a sob.

"Oh no! That wasn't very nice of him."

Sam shook his head. He found himself really liking this Kate woman. She was the first grown up who actually talked to Sam and really listened. And her hugs felt really really nice. Suddenly, Sam's stomach let out a loud gurgle.

"Hey, Sam, are you hungry, sweetie?"

Sam looked up at her and nodded.

"I'll tell you what. How about we go over there to McDonald's and talk for a little while? Would you like that?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "_McDonald's?_" he asked in awe.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Absolutely! Let's go."

They walked across the parking lot over to McDonald's. Sam was amazed because their father had never actually brought them into a McDonald's before. They had always gone through the drive thru. Sam followed Kate to the counter.

"Hi," Kate said, smiling at the girl behind the counter. She looked at Sam. "What would you like Sam?"

"What can I get?"

"Anything you want. Do you want a Happy Meal?"

Sam's eyes opened even wider. "I can have a Happy Meal? With the toy in it?"

Kate chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Sam. With the toy. Do you like the burgers or the chicken nuggets?"

"Chicken nuggets!"

"What do you want to drink? What kind of soda?"

Sam was in Heaven. Dad never usually asked what he wanted. It was always, "Here's dinner!" He was feeling overwhelmed.

After settling on the chicken nugget Happy Meal with a root beer and cherry pie Kate ordered her food. Once it was ready she led Sam over to a nearby table and they sat down to eat. Sam eagerly dove into his food, dunking his nuggets into the ketchup. Kate smiled at him as she started eating her fries.

"So where are you from, Sam?"

"I was born in Kansas," Sam replied with a mouthful of fries.

"Kansas. How long did you live there?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. We left after Mom died."

"I see. And how old are you?"

"Six," he announced proudly.

"And your brother?"

"Dean's really old. He's ten!"

Kate chuckled. "He is! So what does your dad do for work?"

Sam was feeling very happy now with Kate and wasn't afraid to answer her truthfully.

"Dad looks for bad people and makes them go away."

"Oh. That sounds interesting."

"It is. But he has to go away a lot to do it. That's why Dean takes care of me when he's gone."

"How long is he gone for?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. A while."

"Do you have any other family? Grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?"

Sam shook his head. "Just Dad and Dean."

"I see," she said, leaning back in her chair. "So what do you think Dean is doing right now?"

Sam paused. He frowned. "I dunno."

"Do you think he's worried?"

Sam shook his head sadly. "No. He said he hated me. He said he wished I was gone!"

Kate sighed and leaned forward. "Can I tell you a secret, Sam?"

Sam nodded.

"I have a little sister and when we were yours and Dean's age we used to be really mean to each other."

"Really?" Sam asked in amazement.

Kate nodded. "Yeah. And we said we hated each other _a lot_! But you know what?"

"What?"

"Neither one of us ever meant it."

Sam thought about that for a minute. "Did she break your Optimus Prime?"

Kate laughed. "No, she never did that! But she did put my favorite doll in the oven! Burnt her to a crisp!"

"Wow! That wasn't nice!"

"No, but she felt bad about it later and was sorry. And I bet right now Dean is very sorry he broke your Optimus Prime."

Sam thought for a moment about what she said. "You really think so."

She nodded solemnly. "I do. And I bet he's really really worried about you right now since you're not home."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe I should go back. Just so he's not worried."

Kate smiled. "I think we should. Do you think he's hungry too?"

Sam nodded emphatically. "Dean's _always_ hungry!"

She laughed. "Then we'll bring him lots of food!"

They finished eating and Sam was thrilled at the toy Fraggle Rock car he received in his Happy Meal. When they went to get Dean's food he insisted they get Dean a Happy Meal with a different Fraggle Rock car so he could have one too. He also insisted they get Dean an extra cherry pie because Dean loved pie so much.

They soon left McDonald's and was walking to the motel. Sam had given her a description of it and Kate said she knew which one it was.

"So your dad makes bad people go away?" Kate said as they were walking.

Sam nodded. "He makes sure they don't hurt anybody else!"

"He sounds very brave."

"Dad is the bravest person _ever_!"

"So what's your dad's name?"

Sam cocked his head in confusion. "Dad," he said as if it were obvious.

Kate laughed. "What's his last name?"

"The same as mine!"

She laughed again. "And what's your last name, Sam?"

"Winchester."

There was a sudden pause after his answer. When he looked up he saw a look of surprise on Kate's face. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"What? Oh, nothing, Sam. Hey! I think that's your motel up ahead!"

Sam looked and smiled. "It is! You found it!"

Sam began running to the motel and Kate had to jog to keep up.


	4. Dean Meets Kate

Chapter 4

Dean Meets Kate

Dean was frantic. He had searched everywhere he could think of that Sam would go hide on the motel's property with no success. He was worried now that someone had come along and taken his brother. Dad had told him all about the monsters out there that loved to take little children so what other answer could there be?

There was no way to contact Dad, not to mention Dean really didn't want to have to explain to Dad what happened! He didn't want to call Father Jim so that only left one other option. He'd fine Sam himself!

He set his backpack on the bed and began filling it with items he had seen Dad pack for a hunt; his silver knife, a bottle of Holy water, the sawed-off shotgun, and ammo. He then tucked the pistol Dad had given him in the back of his pants and covered it with his shirt like he had seen Dad do. He was checking over his gear when suddenly the motel door flung open and in ran Sam breathlessly.

"Dean! I'm back!"

"Sam!" Dean felt a mixture of relief and anger. "Where the heck did you go?"

"Dean! You won't believe it! I decided after you left that I was going to run away because I was mad at you so I packed up Beanie and I left and I walked really really far and then I got tired so I sat on a bench and then this really scary guy started talking to me and I was really scared but then I met Kate and she made the scary man go away and we talked and then she took me to McDonald's and it was really really good and I got a Fraggle Rock car and she told me I should come back so I did and we got you McDonald's too and I made sure you got a Fraggle Rock car too and I made sure we got you pies too, Dean!" Sam babbled quickly.

Dean stared at him for a moment, mouth agape.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Kate?"

"Kate's my new friend! She's really really nice Dean! She gives nice hugs and took me to McDonald's and let me order whatever I wanted!"

Kate walked into the room carrying the McDonald's bags. She gave Dean a smile and set the bags on the table.

"Hello, Dean. It's nice to meet you."

Dean froze. There were so many things wrong with the current situation that Dean had no idea what to do.

"Uh, hi," he said nervously, moving to block her view of the back pack on the bed.

"De-an! Come eat your McDonald's!" Sam whined, bouncing impatiently.

Dean glanced over at his back pack and made sure it was closed. Once he saw it was he went and sat down at the table. Then he saw the food.

"You got me cherry pies!" he gasped.

Sam nodded gleefully. "I know those are your favorite!"

Dean looked back at Kate. "Um, do you want to sit down?"

Kate smiled and sat in a chair across from him. "Thank you, Dean. I did actually want to talk to you too."

"Uh, OK. You… um… want something to drink?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

Dean got up and got the apple juice out of the small refrigerator. He glanced at her quickly to make sure she wasn't looking and poured some Holy Water in the cup with the apple juice. He then brought it to her.

"Here you go!" he handed it to her, watching her carefully as he sat down.

She smiled. "Thank you, Dean." And she took a sip.

He watched expectantly.

Nothing happened.

"Um, Dean? Are you going to eat?" she asked.

"Oh, uh yeah."

He started eating. Well, she wasn't evil. The Holy Water didn't do anything. And if she was evil the Holy Water obviously would have killed her.

"So Sam told me your family is from Kansas."

Dean nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

"And that your dad works at taking care of bad people?"

Dean's heart almost stopped. What the heck had Sammy told her!?!

"Yeah, I guess so," Dean tried to say casually.

"And he is away a lot."

"Yeah."

"That must be hard for you."

Dean shrugged. "It's OK. I take care of Sammy."

"I see. And days like today?"

He flinched. "Well… that doesn't usually happen."

Kate nodded. "I see."

He squirmed nervously in his seat. Finally he couldn't help himself.

"Are we in trouble?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Trouble?"

"Are you going to take us away?"

Sam, who had up until now had been quietly listening to the conversation, now had a look of fear.

"Why would Kate take us away? If she did that then Dad wouldn't know where we were!"

Dean looked at him. "Because they do that. There are people who take kids away because they're bad and they never see their parents again!"

Sam's eyes grew wide with fear and he ran over and grabbed Dean.

"No! Don't take us away! We'll be good! I'll never runaway again, I swear!"

Kate sat back and held her hands up. "Whoa whoa, boys! Hold on! I never said I was taking anyone away from here!"

Dean gave her a suspicious look. "So why are you here?"

"Well, first it was to bring your brother back. But I'm thinking now you boys should at least have someone to help take care of you."

Dean frowned. "I can do it! We're just fine on our own!"

Kate sighed patiently. "I know, Dean. But what if Sam got hurt? Or sick? Or if you got hurt or sick? What would happen? Sometimes you need to be able to ask for help, no matter how old you get. I'm sure sometimes your father needs help with his job."

Dean hesitated. Deep down he knew she was right.

"OK," he reluctantly agreed. "But you're not staying here with us! No girls allowed overnight!"

"Yeah! No girls!" Sam chimed in.

Kate chuckled. "OK. How about if I stop by every day? To make sure you have everything you need and to make sure everything is OK?"

"I guess that's OK," Dean agreed.

Kate nodded and stood up. "Good. Then I will stop by tomorrow afternoon to check on you boys, OK?"

"OK."

After Kate left Dean glanced awkwardly at Sam. Sam was completely oblivious and was settling himself back on the bed to watch TV.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your cartoon. And for breaking your toy. I was being a jerk."

Sam smiled. "It's OK, Dean! I'm not mad."

Dean smiled in relief and picked up the broken toy that was still on the floor. Sam looked over and then saw the gun still tucked into Dean's waistband. Sam frowned.

"Dean? Why do you have a gun?"

Dean jumped up and nearly dropped the toy. His face reddened.

"Well… cuz. I thought I needed it."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought that something bad happened to you when I couldn't find you. I thought someone took you or something."

Sam cocked his head. "So why would you need a gun?"

Dean sighed. "Because! I thought I might have to shoot him to get you back!"

Sam's eyes went wide in amazement. "Wow! Really? Wow, Dean, that's really cool! You'd really shoot someone to save me?"

"Of course I would!" Dean said sitting down beside Sam. "That's why you can't ever run away again! Otherwise I'll think someone took you."

Sam shook his head solemnly. "I promise, Dean! I'll never ever run away ever again!" He paused. "Does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"I never really hated you. I was just mad. And you're really not that bad to have around. It'll be better when you get older anyways."

"Why?"

"Because when you get big enough you'll be able to do the stuff Dad does too and then we can all go together!"

"And find all the bad people?"

"Yup."

Sam thought about it for a moment. "Is that what you're going to do, Dean? Find bad people like Dad does?"

"Of course! It's the best job ever!"

Sam grinned. "Then I wanna do it too! I wanna be just like you, Dean!"

Dean grinned back. He then held up Optimus Prime and the glue.

"Hey, I got some glue! And I think I can put Optimus back together. Wanna help me?"

Sam's face lit up and he nodded eagerly.

The brothers sat on the bed together and began carefully putting the broken toy back together. They didn't notice the figure peaking in through a crack between the curtains. Once satisfied, the figure left.


	5. Making Changes

Chapter 5

Making Changes

The next day at precisely noon there was a knock on the door. When Dean answered he found Kate standing there with a laundry basket holding two full paper grocery bags.

"Hello, Dean," she said cheerfully as she entered. "How are you today?"

"Good. Um, what's all that?"

"This? Oh, well, I noticed a few things yesterday that I thought you boys might need." She sat the basket on the table and began taking things out of the bags. "For example, this is some dish soap and here are some sponges. I thought we could take care of the mini mountain of dishes you have over in the sink."

Sam came over and looked at them soap and sponges. "We ran out of soap at the last motel. Dad said it wasn't a big deal that we could just rinse the plates off and it'd be OK!"

Kate closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Well, now you have soap so we can just go ahead and wash the dishes instead!" She continued to take things out of the one bag, including shampoo, a bar of soap, new toothbrushes, toothpaste, and combs. "I wasn't sure when you boys last had new toothbrushes and they do need to get replaced!"

"Oh," Dean said, looking at one. "Um, thanks?"

"Good, I'm glad you like them!" She then began taking things out of the other bag. This bag held groceries like milk, apples, cereal, carrots, soups, Spaghetti-Os, hot dogs, bread, and more apple juice. "I wasn't sure how much food you had left and I wanted to make sure you had enough!"

Sam frowned as he looked at the apples. "Why'd you buy apples?"

"Because they're good for you. Do you like apples?"

"I guess. But Dad never buys apples. Or carrots."

Kate had a patient smile on her face as she put away the groceries."Well, maybe now he'll start! OK, boys, I want you to take this laundry basket and put all your dirty clothes in it."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at her. "Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm going to wash them for you."

"But we don't do laundry until Dad gets back!" Sam said.

"Uh, and how long ago was the last time you did laundry?"

Dean frowned and thought about it. "Um…. a couple weeks ago."

Kate closed her eyes and lowered her head, putting a hand over her eyes. The boys could see she was slowly counting under her breath. Finally she looked up at them and smiled.

"OK! Well, I think we'll start something new and do laundry today! So go get your clothes."

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged and began gathering up their dirty clothes while Kate began washing the dishes. While they were working Kate looked over at the two sets of sneakers sitting by the door.

"Boys?"

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"Are those your shoes?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any others?"

"No."

"They look like they've been through World War III!"

"So?"

"Oh dear."

After an hour the dishes were done and the motel room was picked up. Kate gathered up the laundry basket and told them she would be back the next day at the same time.

Sure enough, at noon the next day she had returned, this time carrying the laundry basket full of their clean clothes. She was also carrying two shopping bags.

"Here, boys, have a seat. I want you to try these on," she said, passing each boy a shoe box.

Each box contained a pair of brand new sneakers. Both of their eyes grew huge in amazement.

"Wow!" Sam yelled. "I get my very own new sneakers? I don't have to wear Dean's old ones?"

"Brand new, Sam. And I also picked up some new clothes for you. They may be a little big, but I'm sure you'll grow into them in no time!"

And every day Kate came back at noon and brought them things. When they had everything they needed she started taking them on small outings to the park or to the shopping center. Dean was hesitant at first, not used to be able to trust anyone except his father, he soon found himself looking forward to when Kate arrived every day. She also began staying with them later and later until she was tucking them both in bed and reading Sam a bedtime story. She would make them lunch and dinner and after dinner they would sit around the table and play games that she brought over.

One night they had just finished dinner and she was introducing them to a new card game called Uno. The game was simple enough for Sam to be able to follow along and both boys quickly got into it.

"This is fun!" Sam exclaimed after putting down a card that forced Dean to pick up four more.

Kate laughed while Dean stuck his tongue out at him. They were all so engrossed in the game that they didn't hear the car pull up outside or the car door slam shut. It wasn't until they heard the key in the door and the door open that they looked up and fell silent.

John Winchester, looking worn out after a long day entered the room.

"Dean! Sam! I'm ba-"

"DAD!" Dean and Sam leaped off their chairs and ran over to him and gave him huge hugs.

He wasn't looking at the boys, but at Kate sitting at the table. She calmly was looking back at him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a low, stern voice.

Kate stood up and held out her hand. "My name is Kate. I've been looking after your sons while you were gone."

John stared at her, trying to figure out why exactly she was there. Sam quickly interjected.

"Dad! She's our new friend! She's really really nice, Dad! She's taken us to McDonald's and the park and bought us new clothes and sneakers and she did our dishes and laundry and she tells really really good bedtime stories!"

Kate dropped her hand to her side. "Perhaps we should go outside and talk for a moment, Mr. Winchester."

John set his bag next to the door and nodded.

"Yes. Maybe we should."


	6. John Meets Kate

Chapter 6

John Meets Kate

Kate and John stepped outside and shut the door behind them. John peaked through the window to make sure Sam and Dean weren't trying to listen through the door.

"Well well well. _The_ John Winchester. Never expected this day to happen," Kate said with a wry grin as she leaned up against the building.

John's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Just who the heck are you? And how do you know who I am?"

"Well, for one your sons told me your name. But let's get everything out in the open, John. I am very well aware of just who you are. I know you're a Hunter. A real up and comer. Started about, what? Five, six years ago? You've made quite a name for yourself."

John glared at her and his hand started going back for the gun he had concealed under his jacket. "Just who do you think-"

"I'm not a demon, if that's what you're thinking. Or a ghost. Or any other monster, witch, or inhumane thing you might be thinking. You can check with your son, Dean, if you want to. He's already given me the Holy Water test. The kid filled half a glass full of it and tried to hide it with the apple juice! Smart kid. Although I would talk to him about hiding his gun a little better when company comes over."

John felt extremely confused. "So then who are you?"

"My name is Katherine Anderson. I don't expect you to know me, but you might have heard of my late husband, Jacob."

John looked at her in confusion for a moment. Then it dawned on him.

"Jacob Anderson. He was a hunter. A really good one if I remember correctly."

Kate nodded a sad smile on her lips. "He certainly knew a thing or two. But he was ready to give it all up about a year and a half ago. We had been married for two years at that point."

He nodded. "I heard he was killed during a hunt."

She nodded. "Yeah. Was quite the hunt. Wouldn't have been so bad if the hunt hadn't gone wrong and followed him home. Unfortunately for us the vampire did follow him and he was caught off guard. And I wasn't much help. You're pretty helpless when you're seven months along."

He looked at her in surprise. "You have a child?"

Kate smiled sadly and wiped away a tear. "_Had_ a baby. Jacob was torn to shreds. I barely survived. The baby never stood a chance. My son was dead before I even reached the hospital."

John looked down and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry," he said in a whisper.

Kate sighed and shook her head. "It's not your fault. But that's not the issue here. My concern now is for your boys. You have two of the sweetest boys I have ever met. And I'm worried because they not only have lost their mother, but their father is gone almost all the time too. Your ten year old son is trying to raise your six year old!"

John looked sadly at her. "Do you think I want it this way? Do you think I want to leave them alone? I have to find what killed their mother and stop it. And Dean understands that."

Kate folded her arms and shook her head in amazement. "Yeah! Your _ten year old son_ understands you have to fight _monsters_! You have him trained to carry a gun! To dose people with Holy Water! Is that what you want their lives to be? You gone and them being dragged from motel to motel having to fend for themselves the majority of the time?"

John got in to her face.

"Who do you think you are to tell me how to raise my sons? I'm sorry you lost your family, but that doesn't give you the right-"

"What's Sam's favorite color?"

He looked at her startled, confused by the change in conversation. "What?"

"Sam's favorite color? What is it?"

He shook his head and laughed nervously. "I don't know-"

"Then how about Dean's? Or what's Sam's favorite TV show? Or Dean's favorite? What stories do they like to hear at bedtime? What's there favorite food? What do they like to do? What do they want to be when they grow up? Do you know any of those things?"

John shook his head and glared at her. "What's your point?"

"My point is that I know more about your sons in one week, and I'm a perfect stranger to them, than their own father does! Are you seeing a problem yet, John?"

He swallowed hard and felt as if he had been hit in the gut. He looked down and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I never wanted any of this for my boys," John said softly.

Kate looked sadly at him and put her hand on his arm. "So change things."

He looked at her sadly. "How? I don't even know what else I could do now."

She took a deep breath. "I have a solution for you. An opportunity actually. Or maybe I should say a choice."

"A choice?"

Kate nodded. "John, you have to do something different. I can't let things continue the way they have been going. It's not right."

John leaned against the building and folded his arms. "So what do you propose?"

She hesitated a moment before she spoke. "School is going to be starting in a week. The boys deserve to go and have a stable home to go to after." She paused. "Why don't you come live with me?"

John looked at her in shock for a moment. Then he laughed.

"Come live with you? A perfect stranger? I don't know anything about you! Honestly, I don't even know if I can trust you!"

Kate sighed. "I have been taking care of your boys ever day for a week now. If I wanted to hurt them I could have done it the day Sam ran away."

John looked at her in shock. "What?"

Kate nodded. "Oh yeah. Sam and Dean had a fight and Sam ran away. That's how we met. I managed to get him away from the local drunk sicko who happens to like little boys. Sam had walked four blocks by himself. And when we got back Dean was gearing up to go find him. Packing up like you would to go on a hunt actually. But Sam thought he wasn't wanted and Dean thought he had failed you because Sam ran away. Does any of this sound good to you? Because these are the things that happen while you leave a ten year old and six year old alone for days!"

John covered his face with one hand. He was quiet for a moment.

"And if I say no? If I don't want them to live with you?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Then you'll leave me no choice. I'll call the police. And you may get away, but then you'll be hunted yourself. Is that what you want?"

Not looking at her he let out a bitter laugh. "Not leaving me much of a choice, are you?"

"I can't let you drag those children around the country while you chase down ever monster out there."

John nodded sadly. "Can I think about it?"

Kate nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow."

She began walking away, but stopped and looked back at him.

"The offer isn't just for the boys. You would living there too, John. In between your hunts. I would just be taking care of them while you were gone."

She then left. John stood outside for awhile, absorbing her words. It began to rain and he watched the water hit the Impala's windshield.

_She's right, John. You can't keep doing this to them. Mary would never have wanted this. She would never have wanted her boys to raise themselves. And she would never have wanted you to not be in their lives._

With a heavy heart John went back inside.

***

Sam and Dean looked up anxiously when John came back in. They had been waiting nervously because they were concerned about what Kate might tell John about what had happened while he was gone.

"Did Kate go home?" Sam asked.

Dean gave Sam a nudge and glared at him to make him quiet.

John looked at them and frowned. "Did you run away, Sammy?"

Both boys were silent. Sam shrunk back in fear. Dean quickly jumped to his defense.

"It was my fault, Dad! I got him all upset!"

"About what?"

Sam voice was barely above a whisper. "He said Ghostbusters wasn't real cuz they didn't use guns and he broke Optimus Prime."

John glared at Dean "He what?!"

"But he's all fixed! See?" Sam quickly grabbed the toy and held it up for John to see. "He got glue and we put him all back together! And I told Kate I would never runaway again because it's a bad thing to do and it makes Dean sad and worried so I promised I would never do it again!"

John stared silently at his boys for a moment. He then slowly sat at the table and buried his face in his hands. Dean and Sam looked at each other, confused. Normally their father would be yelling at them at this point for being irresponsible and reckless. They weren't used to him saying nothing.

Sam quietly got off the bed and pulled a piece of paper out of his back pack. He then went in front of John and held it out to him.

"Here, Dad. I made you a present," Sam said shyly.

John looked up and took the paper from Sam. Sam smiled proudly.

"It's us, Dad! See? This is me. This is Dean. And this is you! And I drew the car too! Do you like it?"

John looked at the picture silently. His hands began to tremble and tears filled his eyes. He nodded his head.

"It's great, Sammy," he said softly.

Dean walked over hesitantly. "Are you OK, Dad?"

John looked at his sons and he could feel his heart break. He scooped up Sam and sat him on his lap and used his other arm to pull Dean into a hug. He hugged them both tightly as tears began flowing down his cheeks.

_My whole world is right here_, he thought. _This is all I have left._

Sam looked at his father, tears welling up in his large green eyes. "Are you really mad at us, Dad? Is that why you're crying? Cuz we were bad?"

John let out a chuckled and shook his head against Sam's hair. "No, Sammy. I'm not mad at you boys."

Dean swallowed nervously. "So did something bad happen?"

John pulled back at looked at the boys. He smiled weakly and shook his head, wiping away the tears.

"No! No, everything is fine, boys. I… I'm just… happy right now."

"Really," Dean asked in surprise.

John nodded. "Really. I'm just very happy to be home with my boys."

Sam cocked his head in confusion. "So why were you crying? I thought you only cried when you were sad."

John smiled at him. "Actually, Sam, people sometimes cry when they're really happy too."

Sam grinned. "Oh! So then it's OK if you're crying."

John nodded, ruffling his hair.

Dean shifted nervously, still unused to seeing his father like this. "So, you're not mad about us letting Kate in?"

John shook his head and motioned for Dean to sit down in the nearby chair.

"I'm not mad. And actually, I wanted to talk to you boys about Kate. How has she been taking care of you?"

Sam's face lit up. "She's so nice, Dad! She brings us good stuff to eat and makes us lunch and dinner every day and takes us to the park and pushes me on the swing and she plays games with us like Uno and she reads us stories and she bought us new clothes and now I don't have to wear Dean's clothes and she got us new toothbrushes and she gives really nice hugs and she's just the nicest person _ever!_"

John arched an eyebrow and Sam and smiled. "She really did all that?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. She's been pretty cool. And she does make really good food. You should try her lasagna!"

Sam looked expectantly at John. "Is Kate coming back? She's supposed to read to me!"

John felt a pang of sadness, but he gave Sam a smile. "No, she won't be back tonight. But she did tell me what you were reading and said that I should read to you. Would you like that?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "_You're_ gonna read me a bedtime story?"

John nodded and Sam threw his arms around him in a big hug.

"Yippee! I'm gonna go get ready for bed right now! Come on, Dean!"

John watched the boys run into the bathroom to brush their teeth. He felt heartbroken that this woman had so easily come in and gotten the boys to love her so much. He should be the one they were clamoring for! He knew he had been away too much, but he was doing it for them. Right?

The boys rushed back out and quickly changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed together. Sam waved the book in the air for John to see.

"Come on, Dad! We're ready! This is the book right here and Kate marked it where we were!"

He smiled and walked over to them. He sat on the edge of the bed and took the book from Sam. He found the marked page and began reading. It wasn't long before he heard soft breathing and saw both boys were sound asleep. Watching them he knew the decision he had to make.


	7. New Life

Chapter 7

New Life

Kate arrived at noon the next day. Sam and Dean were busy packing up their things. John greeted her at the door, looking slightly nervous.

"So, have you considered my offer?" she asked.

John swallowed hard and nodded

"I have."

"And?"

He took a deep breath. "If you really think you can keep my boys safe and you really don't think it'll be a burden, I guess we can give it a try."

Kate broke out into a huge grin.

"Thank you, John. I can assure you that you won't regret this!"

John chuckled.

"Hi, Kate!" Sam yelled as he ran over and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Hi, Sam! How are you?"

He pulled away, a sad look on his face.

"Dad said we're leaving today."

"Oh he did, huh?"

Sam nodded. "He said it was a surprise," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "but it's just gonna be another motel!"

Kate chuckled and smiled gently at Sam.

"I think you should just wait and see. I know what the surprise is and I think you may like it!"

Sam looked doubtful. John smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Why don't you finish packing, Sammy?"

Sam sighed reluctantly and gave Kate another hug. "OK. Bye, Kate!"

He turned and went back to packing up his things.

"So here's my address," she said, passing him a piece of paper. "So I will meet you boys there shortly? It shouldn't be too hard to find."

John looked at the paper and nodded.

"As soon as the boys are ready we'll head out."

***

After they had finished packing they checked out and John began the drive to the address Kate had given him. It wasn't long before they were on the outskirts of town and they had pulled up in front of a large two-story house. It was a log cabin and there was a large garage attached to the side of it. Sam and Dean both looked at it with wide eyes.

"Wow! What's this place, Dad?" Dean asked in awe.

Even John was impressed. He felt himself begin to smile.

"What would you think if I said that we're going to be staying here for a little while?"

Both boys looked at him stunned.

"Here?" they said in unison.

John nodded and parked in the driveway. When they got out they saw Kate come out of the front door and smile at them.

"Well, hi! Glad you were able to make it!" she said.

Sam's face lit up and he ran over to her. "Kate!" He gave her a huge hug. "Are we going to be living with you?"

Kate hugged him back and nodded. "Yes you are! Do you like that?"

Sam nodded happily. John looked over at Dean. Dean was hanging back by the car, a look of uncertainty on his face. John went over and put his arm around him.

"Come on, Dean. Kate told me you were going to have your own room! Don't you want to see it?"

Dean continued to look hesitant, but he allowed John to lead him inside.

It had to be the cleanest house any of them had ever seen. They entered through the kitchen which was brightly lit and spotless. The kitchen opened up into a large living room with a TV in the corner and a large overstuffed couch and large recliner. There was also a set of stairs that went up to the second floor. Underneath the stairs there was a door that lead into a master bedroom with an attached bathroom. There was also another hallway on the other side of the kitchen that led to a small bathroom, den, and laundry area.

"You have an amazing house," John said as they looked around.

Kate smiled proudly. "Thanks. Jacob built it basically by himself. He was very proud of it. Now, would you like to see your rooms? I'm afraid I haven't decorated them yet, but I'm sure you boys would like to help with that!"

She led them up the stairs. At the top it opened up into a loft area that over looked the living room. To the right there was a hallway with three bedrooms and a bathroom. Kate pointed to the first door.

"This will be your room, John."

The room contained a double bed, dresser, desk, bookshelf, closet, and a small TV. John smiled.

"It's very nice, Kate. Thank you."

Kate led them down the hall, pointing out the bathroom. At the next room she looked at Sam and smiled.

"And this is going to be Sam's room!"

Sam's eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across his face.

"My own room! Cool!"

He ran in and began looking everything over. The room was simple. It contained a small bed, dresser, closet, bookshelf, and desk. Sam began examining the contents of the bookshelf with keen interest.

"And, last, but not least, Dean's room!"

Dean's room was at the end of the hallway. It was slightly larger than Sam's and similarly decorated. The room's windows faced towards the road and his bed was underneath them. He looked around the room, not quite sure what to do. Kate smiled and patted him on the back.

"How about you boys get your things and get settled? Maybe later we can go to the store and you can pick out some new things for your rooms? Would you like that, Dean?"

Dean quietly nodded. He went and got Sam and they both went downstairs to go get their things out of the car. John shook his head in amazement.

"Kate, this is amazing! Really, this is too much!"

Kate waved aside his comment.

"This is nothing, John! It's wonderful to have somebody else in this place besides me! Jacob built it with the idea that we'd fill it with children! I didn't have the heart to sell it after he died and now I have you and the boys here."

"It's great. Really. Thank you."

After John and the boys had put away their things Kate made them lunch. During lunch Sam excitedly talked about all the things he wanted to do in his new room. John and Kate listened, happy that Sam was so excited. Dean, however, remained unusually quiet. John couldn't help but be concerned, but wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

After they had finished eating Kate sent Sam into the other room to watch TV. She asked Dean to stay and help her do dishes. John sat at the kitchen table, going through his journal, but also listening to their conversation.

"So how do you like your room, Dean?" Kate asked.

Dean shrugged while he dried the plate Kate had handed him. "It's OK."

Kate was quiet for a moment. Finally she spoke. "It must be quite a change for you. To have your own room."

He shrugged again. "I had my own room before."

"Really? When was that?"

"Before Mom died."

John flinched. It didn't matter how much time had passed. It always hurt when Dean mentioned his mother.

"I see." Pause. "Does it bother you now to have your own room?"

Dean scuffed his feet on the floor and shrugged.

"I dunno." He set down the dishtowel. "Can I go watch TV with Sam?"

Kate smiled gently and nodded. "Go ahead, Dean. I can finish these."

Dean left the kitchen quickly. John shot her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. Dean's never dealt with change well," John said with a sigh.

Kate shook her head and turned to face John. "It's OK. This all has to be pretty overwhelming for him. I mean, he's been traveling with you for how long?"

"I left them with a friend of mine until Sam was four. They've been on the road with me ever since."

"It'll take time. He'll adjust though."

John sighed. "I hope so. He's really been through a lot. I know I've made him grow up a lot faster than he should have had to."

Kate smiled gently. "He'll be OK, John. You did what you had to. Now he'll have the opportunity to grow up as a normal boy."

John smiled wistfully. "I hope so."

"Well, he'll have the opportunity to do something normal next week. School starts back up. You'll have to get them registered."

John sighed. "I'll get them registered, but then I need to get started on the next case. Some research I came across-"

Kate arched an eyebrow at him. "John."

"What?"

"The boys will have barely been here a week and you're going to leave already?"

John was taken aback. "But… I have to. The research-"

"Can wait a few weeks. Your boys need you right now. Dean the most. He needs you here to help him get used to this new situation."

"But-"

"John, you need to be a part of your children's lives! The least you can do is be here for their first day of school and a few parent-teacher conferences. I think that would mean a lot to them."

He frowned. That was going to be a lot of time gone that he could have used to be hunting. But at the same time he knew deep down that Kate was right. He had already missed a lot of the boys' lives. The least he could do is try to be there for them now.

"OK," he said finally. "I can stay around for a little while."

Kate smiled. "Good! Now, I think maybe we should take the boys on a little excursion."

"Really? Where to?"

"I propose a trip to Kmart!"


	8. Kmart

Chapter 8

Kmart

As soon as they walked into Kmart John remembered why exactly he had always avoided taking Sam and Dean there.

The boys would always be perfectly well behaved anywhere else they went when he was with them. They never caused problems when they went out to eat. They behaved in the motels (when he was there). They were always behaved when they went to other people's houses.

And then you had when they went to Kmart.

John was convinced that his sons had somehow become possessed without his knowing the first time he took them. He had actually been chasing them around the store yelling "Christo!" and chanting Latin exorcisms at the top of his lungs for ten minutes straight! After carrying Sam out one arm and dragging a protesting Dean out by his arm he decided that it would be better for everyone if the boys just stayed home while he went to do the shopping.

But now Kate was with him. That should make things better.

Right?

The boys' eyes lit up and instantly they were excited.

"Dad! Dad! They have Transformers, Dad! I want another one! Can I have another one? I want another Transformer! Optimus Prime needs a friend!"

"Dad! They have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Dad, I saw them on TV! They are so cool! They do karate and stuff! Can I have one, Dad? Please!"

"Wow! Look at the Ghostbusters toys! I want one! Please please please!"

"Matchbox cars! Wow! Look at 'em all! Dad, we need to get these!"

John covered his face with his hands.

"Why do I have to wait to go back to hunting again?"

Kate laughed. "They're not that bad, John! They're just excited."

"You haven't seen anything yet. This is them just getting started."

"Really?"

He nodded gravely. "Last time I used up an entire bottle of Holy Water on Sammy because he was lying on the floor screaming because I wouldn't buy him a G.I. Joe."

"Oh."

They watched the boys pour over the toys on the shelves. John had a look of defeat on his face. Kate chuckled.

"Well, I have a few things I need to pick up. Why don't you try to direct the boys over to the bedding and stuff for their rooms? That might distract them!"

Kate took the shopping cart and headed off. After a few minutes of promising the boys they could pick out a toy _if_ they behaved he was able to herd them over to the bedding section.

John watched them as they tried to decide between the selections of G.I. Joe, Matchbox Cars, Ghostbusters, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Transformer blankets, sheets and pillows. He then happened to glance over and noticed that the women's clothing section was across the aisle. He saw Kate looking through the racks and holding up various shirts to view. She tossed a couple shirts in the cart and walked over to the underwear section and began looking through the various colorful underwear on display. John felt his face grow warm as she held up various choices up to view. He couldn't help but watch and Kate appeared to not notice him staring. His mind began to wander and couldn't help but wonder what she would look like wearing the leopard print one she was currently holding… and nothing else…

"Dad! Why are you watching Kate look at underwear?" came Sam's overly amplified voice. "Are you seeing if she needs help?"

John felt his face turn scarlet. He spun around to see Dean covering his face with one hand and Sam's little face looking at him curiously.

"I- I'm not… I thought you boys were supposed to be picking out what you wanted!" he said flustered.

"We did! I'm gonna get Transformers and Dean is going to get Ninja Turtles!" Sam replied. "So why were you staring at Kate?"

"I wasn't!" He quickly grabbed the various beddings off the shelf. "You boys go back and look at the toys!"

"Dad, why is your face all red?"

"Go look at the toys!"

Dean snickered and grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on, Sam!" They scampered off back to the toy section.

John carried the bedding over to Kate and dropped it into the shopping cart, not meeting her eyes. Kate had a smirk on her face.

"So, John. I have a question for you."

"What?" John tried to appear that he was studying the label on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle blanket.

"Which do you like better; the leopard print or the hearts?"

His head shot up to see her giving him a flirty smile and holding a small pair of leopard print underwear in one hand and hearts underwear in the other. His face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"I… I… they're…" he stuttered.

Kate chuckled. "Well, how about I get both and you can decide later." She dropped both pairs in the cart and began walking away, giving him a wink. "So where are the boys?"

"They… uh… they… I sent them back to the toys," he replied, trying desperately to banish the images that were springing so freely into his mind of her and her soon-to-be purchases.

"Well, let's go find them."

Sam and Dean were in one of the toy aisles and they had found a rubber kick ball that they were bouncing and playing catch with. They had discovered that the harder they bounced it off the floor the higher in the air they could make it go before they caught it again. They then moved on to trying to throw the ball at each other and the other person try to dodge it. This had become a lot of fun for them and they were giggling like crazy as they jumped in the air and dodged to the side in order not to get hit. Dean wound up and threw the ball as hard as he could at Sam. Sam dodged to the side and avoided getting hit…

And John came around the corner. The ball shot through the air and hit him right between the legs. He doubled over and almost went to his knees, grabbing a shelf for support. Sam and Dean froze in horror. Kate quickly left the cart and ran to his side.

"Oh my goodness! John, are you OK?"

John was gasping in pain. He forced himself to nod his head. "_Fine_!" he gasped.

Kate helped him straighten back up.

"Maybe you should go wait in the car. I'll go cash out with the boys."

"Great idea." John nodded. He shot the boys a look. "_Do __**not**_ _touch anything else in this store_!"

Both boys nodded fearfully. Trying to regain some dignity he hobbled out of the store.

_Why did I agree to not go hunting for a few weeks again_? He thought to himself.


	9. Accepting Change

Chapter 9

Accepting Change

The rest of the afternoon was much calmer following a stern talking-to by John about proper conduct in any type of department store. John and Kate helped the boys make their beds and explore the things in their rooms. The shelves were full of books and even Dean was slightly curious about their contents.

"Kate, what's this book?" Sam asked holding one up that he found on the shelf.

"That one is the stories of the Brothers Grimm. There's a bunch of stories in there."

Sam began flipping through the book, studying the pictures intently.

"I want to read this one!"

John gave Sam a look. "Have you learned how to read yet?"

Sam pouted at him. "I know the alphabet!"

"Sammy, you need to know more than the alphabet to read!"

"I'll learn! Kate's gonna teach me!"

Kate chuckled. "I can help you, Sam. But how about we start with something a little easier?" She studied the bookshelf and pointed to a section of books. "Why not pick from one of these? These are books by Dr. Seuss!"

Sam studied the books carefully and selected one with a blue cover. "This one!"

Kate looked at it and a funny look came over her face.

"Sam, maybe you should pick another one."

Sam frowned. "But I want this one!"

Dean came in. "What book is it?"

Sam took it from Kate and handed it to Dean. "I wanna read this one! Dean, you teach it to me!"

Dean looked at the title. He frowned and trying to keep a calm voice said, "Sammy, you don't want to read this one!"

Sam stomped his foot in frustration. "Why not? I want to read a book by Dr. Seuss!"

John came over to see what the fuss was over. "Give me the book." He looked at the cover a suddenly a sad look passed over his face. "_Are You My Mother_?" he softly read.

Kate, Dean, and John were silent for a moment. Sam, however, was frustrated.

"I'm gonna read _that_ book! Why are you all acting funny?"

John swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"OK, Sammy. If that's the one you want to read. Kate can help you with it."

Kate glanced at John. He looked back at her and gave her a short nod. She looked back at Sam and smiled.

"OK, Sam. We'll work on that one."

Sam smiled cheerfully and settled himself on his bed. He was oblivious to the others' sad looks.

"I'm sorry, John. I didn't realize-"

John held up a hand and smiled sadly. "It's OK. He doesn't know any difference."

The rest of the evening was spent with Kate teaching Sam how to read and John and Dean watching a movie on the TV. Dinner was a simple fare of homemade macaroni and cheese and later on, at eight o'clock, the boys were set upstairs to go to bed.

"Now, you boys go to sleep! Don't be staying up goofing off!" John warned.

Kate helped John tuck in Sam with Beanie. While Kate read Sam his bedtime story John went to see Dean.

"So… did you have a good time today, Dean?" John asked. He couldn't help but notice he really didn't know what to say to Dean.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

"Things are going to be different now, Dean. Better. You know that, right?"

Dean nodded. "I know, Dad."

John nodded and gave Dean a small smile. "Good. Good night, Dean."

"Nite, Dad."

John shut off the light and shut the door. Dean closed his eyes.

He didn't know how he was going to sleep. He had grown used to hearing Sam's even breathing as he slept. Now, it was just quiet. And dark. And strange. Dean got up and searched through his dresser drawer. He pulled out his hunting knife that had a silver blade John had given him. He brought it back to bed with him and hid it under his pillow. He knew that John had already checked his and Sam's rooms for any monsters or entities, but you never knew what could happen.

He couldn't sleep.

Dean looked over at the window and watched the branches from the trees dance in the light of the street lamp by the road.

Suddenly, the bedroom door creaked opened. Dean slid his hand under the pillow, grasping the knife's hilt. Ready.

"Dean?" Sam's small voice came from the doorway. "Are you sleeping, Dean?"

Dean let out a sign of relief and let go of the knife.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam padded into the room, clutching Beanie to his chest.

"I'm scared, Dean. It's dark and I'm lonely."

Dean sighed. "Sammy, there's nothing to be scared of. Go back to bed!"

Sam's chin began to quiver and his eyes filled with tears. "I don't wanna go back to bed! I'm scared! I wanna stay with you, Dean!"

Dean sighed reluctantly and scooted over. "Come on!"

Sam grinned and clamored into bed next to Dean. Dean covered him up and Sam snuggled close to him. Dean rested a protective arm over him.

"It's OK, Sammy. I'll take care of you."

***

The new day was a warm and sunny one. After breakfast everyone went outside to enjoy the fresh air. Kate and Sam settled themselves on the porch swing so Kate could work with Sam on his reading

John was out in the garage with the garage door open. His was changing the oil in the Impala and giving to a basic tune it. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed just relaxing and working on cars. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he worked at the garage in Lawrence fixing up cars. It had been a job he really had enjoyed. There was a satisfaction to knowing that by doing each step correctly the outcome would be a running vehicle.

He was under the car when he heard footsteps walk over. When he looked out he saw Dean standing in the garage door opening watching him.

"Hey, Dean," he said rolling himself out from under the car. "What's up, Buddy?"

Dean looked down and shrugged. "Nothin'. I just wanted to come watch."

John knew how hard all of the changes had been on Dean. He had wanted to talk to him about it, but really didn't know what to say. He smiled at him.

"Do you want to give me a hand with the car?"

Dean's eyes lit up at the prospect. He grinned. "Really? I can help?"

John nodded. "Sure. Come on over and hold this light for me so I can see."

Dean ran over and joined John under the car. He diligently held the light while John began explaining to him how to change the oil in the car. Dean quietly listened, absorbing every word that John said to him. John quickly found out that Dean was a quick study when it came to cars, easily able to repeat back what John had told him. With having Dean there for an extra pair of hands John was quickly able to finish changing the oil and giving the car a tune up.

"Now, Dean, you can never forget how important it is to take care of the car. You can make a car run for years if you take care of her right."

"Years?"

"Yup. Now, one thing you always have to watch out for is rust. Rust can ruin a perfectly good vehicle in no time if you're not paying attention."

Dean nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll go check for rust right now!"

John couldn't help but smile as he watched Dean dutifully check over every inch of the Impala, looking for any signs of rust. John knew there wasn't any, he had actually just checked her over when he came out, but he didn't want to ruin Dean's excitement.

"No rust, sir!" Dean announced with a grin.

"Very good! Now, let's start her up and see how she sounds."

Dean started walking over to the passenger side, but John caught him by the arm. John swung open the driver's side door and gestured for Dean to get in. Dean's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"I can sit in the driver's seat?" he asked in awe.

"Sure. After all, the day's gonna come when this car is yours. You should start getting used to her now."

Dean climbed in and stared in awe at the dashboard. John shut the car door for him and went and got in on the passenger side. Once he was settled, John began explaining to Dean the different gauges and dials. Dean listened carefully about each one. When John was satisfied he took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Dean.

"OK, Dean! Start her up!"

Dean grinned broadly. He followed John's instructions of putting the key in the ignition and gently turning it. Suddenly the car roared to life. John had him listen to the engine and notice how it sounded. He then instructed Dean how to put the car into gear and drive forward.

"Go easy, Dean We just want to take her to the end of the driveway. I just want you to get a feel for her."

Dean nervously pressed on the gas, a little too hard, and the car shot forward. Panicked, Dean slammed on the breaks, jerking them both forward. John chuckled.

"Easy, Dean! You don't have to hit the gas hard. Just be gentle."

Dean gently pressed down on the gas pedal and car began to creep forward. He was able to successfully drive it all the way to the end of the driveway and stop without nearly sending them both through the windshield. John then instructed him how to put the car back in park.

"Good job, Dean!" John said with a big smile and patted Dean on the back. "Maybe tomorrow we can work on driving some more."

Dean grinned happily at him. He threw his arms around John and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Dad! This was awesome!" he said happily. He hopped out of the car and began running to the house. "Sam! Did you guys see? Dad let me drive the car! Look how far I went!"

John watched Dean and smiled; happy he could make Dean so happy for the day.


	10. Doctor Visit

Chapter 10

Doctor Visit

Summer was winding down and Kate reminded John that the boys both needed to be registered to start school the following week. When he went to register them he found out Dean was all set, but Sam was going to need a physical and documentation showing that all of his immunizations were up-to-date.

The Thursday before school John was able to get him in to see a pediatrician. John brought him and Dean had joined them after John had promised to take them out for lunch afterwards.

They sat in the waiting room. John was reading a newspaper he found sitting on a table while Dean and Sam were playing with some toys they found in the waiting room's toy box. This was an example of when the boys were somewhere public and behaving. They had found some building blocks and Dean was helping Sam build a tower out of them.

"Sam Winchester," the nurse came out and said.

The three followed her to the back into an examination room. The nurse helped Sam onto the table and gave him a smile.

"Hello, Sam. How are you today?" she asked.

Sam smiled shyly back at her. "Good."

"Well, Sam, I just need to check a few things on you before the doctor sees you, OK?"

Sam nodded. She took his blood pressure and temperature, Sam sitting quietly throughout. She weighed him and measured his height and charted it.

"Is he eating OK?" she asked John.

"Oh, he eats just fine! It's just a matter of keeping up!"

The nurse chuckled. "Well, everything looks good. I'll let the doctor know you're ready for him."

She left the room and shut the door. Sam sat on the table swinging his legs back and forth.

"I'm not done yet?" he asked.

John shook his head. "Not yet, Sammy."

"The doctor still needs to see you," Dean explained.

Sam sighed impatiently. "But I'm hungry! Can we go to Pizza Hut? I like Pizza Hut!"

"Yes, we can go to Pizza Hut," John said with a smile.

After waiting a few more minutes there was a knock on the door and a doctor came in.

"Hello, there. I'm Dr. Morris. You must be Sam," he said looking at Sam with a smile.

Sam nodded shyly.

"And you must be his father," Dr. Morris said, shaking John's hand.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"And who is this here?" he asked looking at Dean.

"I'm his big brother, Dean."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dean," Dr. Morris said shaking Dean's hand as well. He then turned and focused his attention on Sam. "Well, Sam, I need to listen to your heart and lungs, OK?"

Sam nodded and sat quietly and allowed the doctor to use his stethoscope on his chest and back. The doctor went on to check his eyes, mouth, ears, and reflexes. Sam calmly allowed him.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, it looks like you have a healthy young man here!" Dr. Morris said when he was done. He flipped through the paperwork. "Looks like all he's going to need is a booster and he'll be all set for school. I'll just send the nurse in with that and you can be on your way!"

He shook everyone's hands and left. Sam looked at John, confused.

"Dad, what's a 'booster?'"

"Nothing. It's not a big deal, Sammy."

After a few minutes the nurse returned, carrying Sam's chart and a syringe.

"OK! So I see the doctor wants you to get a booster before you leave."

"What's a 'booster?'" Sam asked again.

"Oh, it's where I put some medicine inside of you. We give lots of boys and girls boosters."

She began walking towards Sam with the syringe. As soon as Sam saw it his eyes grew huge in panic.

"NO! It's shot!" Sam screamed. He leaped off the table and ran over to John. "No, Daddy! I don't want a shot! No no no!!! No shot!"

John sighed patiently and picked Sam back up and carried him back over to the table. "Now, Sam, it's OK! You'll barely feel it! Besides, you have to have it for school. Don't you want to go to school?"

"No!" Sam wailed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't wanna! No school! No shot!"

John sat down on the table. "Come on, Sam, be a big boy! We're going to go to Pizza Hut right after! Don't you want Pizza Hut?"

Sam buried his face into John's shoulder and curled up into a ball, hiding his arms. "No! No no no! I wanna go home! I don't want a shot!"

John shot the nurse an apologetic look. She gave him an understanding smile.

"It's OK. We're kind of used to this!"

She grabbed a jar off the counter and opened it and held it towards Sam. "Look, Sam! I've got all sorts of lollipops here! After we're done you can pick out whatever one you want!"

Sam shook his head emphatically. "No! I don't want one!" he sobbed.

John felt helpless. He really didn't want to have to hold Sam down, but he was beginning to not see any other option. Finally, Dean stood up and came over.

"Sam! Stop crying!" Dean said as he leaned in close to Sam.

Sam peaked out and looked at him. "I don't want a shot, Dean!"

"They're not that bad, Sammy. I've had a million of them!"

Sam began to stop crying. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "Yup. It just pinches a little."

Sam shook his head again. "I don't want one! It'll hurt."

"Just a little!" Dean sighed. "What if I do something so you don't feel it?"

Sam looked hesitantly at him. "What are you going to do?"

"How about the Thriller dance?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Will you sing it too?" he asked hopefully.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?"

Sam nodded firmly. John arched an eyebrow at Dean. Dean sighed reluctantly.

"Fine."

He stood in the middle of the office and when he could see Sam watching he broke out in song.

"Cuz it is _thrill-ler_! Thril-ler night!" Dean lifted his arms and began dancing like a zombie while he sang.

Sam broke into a huge grin and started giggling hysterically while he watched. John couldn't help but snort as he watched. Even the nurse was giggling. Once John was sure Sam wasn't looking he motioned for the nurse to give the shot quickly. She did and Sam didn't even notice.

Once the performance was over nurse handed the paperwork to John for him to sign.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, I have to say that was the sweetest thing I have ever seen! I hope you realize what amazing little boys you have!"

John grinned and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I certainly do."


	11. Sammy Goes to School

Chapter 11

Sam Goes to School

The first day of school finally arrived. At Kate's suggestion John drove the boys to school. He pulled up in the drop-off lane next to the school and put the car in park.

"There you go, boys! Have fun!" John said.

Dean grabbed his back pack and hopped out of the car. Sam remained sitting in the backseat looking at the school fearfully.

"I don't feel good, Daddy," Sam said meekly.

John turned to Sam and frowned. "Come on, Sammy, it's going to be fine! You'll like it! You're going to learn all sorts of new stuff!"

"Yeah, Sammy. You get to do more reading like you do with Kate. You like all that!" Dean said. "Come on!"

Sam looked at Dean with big eyes. "Will I be near you, Dean?"

Dean sighed impatiently. "I'll be in the same building! My classroom is down the hallway!"

"But I wanna go to school with you!"

"Sam, Dean is in a different grade. He's going to learn different things than you!" John said patiently.

Sam shrunk back in the seat and stuck his lower lip out. "But I'm scared! I don't wanna go!"

John sighed and shut off the ignition. "OK, Sammy. Tell you what. How about I walk you to your class? Would that make you feel better? I'll make sure it's OK."

Sam hesitantly thought about John's suggestion. He finally nodded.

"Alright then."

John got out of the car and Sam followed him. Dean went on ahead and Sam ran over and grasped John's hand. He allowed John to lead him into the school. After entering the school John stopped in the main office and was given directions to Sam's classroom. John then led Sam down the hall to the classroom.

When they reached the classroom they found 15 other first-graders in the room. The teacher was directing the students where to put away their things and where to sit. Sam backed up and hid behind John. The teacher saw them in the doorway and smiled.

"Hello! Come on in! My name is Miss Seymour. And who do we have here?" she said smiling.

John led Sam over to Miss Seymour. He shook her hand politely.

"My name is John Winchester and this here is my son, Sam."

She looked around John and smiled at Sam who was peeking out at her. "Well, hi, Sam! Welcome to first grade! Are you new to this school?"

Sam nodded shyly.

"That's wonderful! We're so happy to have you here!" She held her hand out to him. "How about we go put your things away and I'll show you where you're going to sit. Would you like that?"

Sam looked at John who smiled and him and gave him a nod. Sam looked back at her and took her hand. She smiled warmly.

"Well, let's say good-bye to Dad and that we'll see him as soon as school is all done! And then we can go look at your cubby!"

Sam smiled at John and took Miss Seymour's hand. He waved to John as she began leading him to where the cubbies were.

John let out a sigh of relief. Sam had always been the shy one, but it never seemed to take him long to warm up to others. That was something that John always loved about Sam, but always made him the most fearful. He was always afraid Sam would trust the wrong person.

Seeing that Sam was comfortable now he let himself slip out of the classroom unnoticed.

***

Sam decided that he really liked school. Miss Seymour started the class by having everyone introduce themselves and talk about something they did over the summer.

"I'm Sam," Sam announced somewhat shyly.

"Hi, Sam. And what did you do over the summer?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I made a new friend. Her name is Kate! And me and Dad and my brother moved into her house!"

"Wow! That must have been quite a change!"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I like it better than living in the motels though. We don't have to move anymore!"

Miss Seymour got a startled look on her face, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"That's wonderful, Sam! Thank you for sharing!"

Sam grinned and settled back in his seat as the next student started talking. He glanced across the aisle and noticed a little girl with blond curly hair and hazel eyes watching him. When she saw him looking at her she giggled and gave him a small wave. Sam grinned back and gave her a small wave.

When it was finally lunch time Miss Seymour had the children grab their lunch boxes, for those who brought them, and line up in the front of the class to walk to the lunch room. The little girl was carrying a My Little Pony lunch box and she stood next to Sam.

"Hi," she said to him.

"Hi," Sam replied.

"I'm Jess."

"I'm Sam."

"Ya wanna sit with me and my cousin? His name is Mike," Jess said pointing to the little boy behind her.

Sam grinned. "OK!"

They reached the lunch room and Jess led Sam over to one of the tables and had him sit down. Mike sat down next to them.

"You like _Transformers_?" Mike asked, looking at Sam's lunch box.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I like Optimus Prime best!"

"Me too! He's cool!"

Jess scowled. "I like _Transformers_ too, but Mom says since I'm a girl girls are suppose to have _My Little Ponies_!"

"You can come to my house and play with my _Transformers_," Sam said. "You and Mike."

Jess grinned. "OK! I just have to ask my mom first. What's your mom like?"

Sam looked down. "I don't have a mom. But my friend Kate is kind of like a mom! She's really nice! She reads to me and stuff."

"Do you have a dad?" Mike asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He's usually gone a lot, but he's been home more and that's fun! Usually my big brother takes care of me."

"I have a big brother. He's mean though. Is yours nice?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Usually. One time he broke my favorite toy, but he fixed it."

Once lunch had ended they went outside for recess. Jess grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him over to the sandbox.

"We have to play here! This is the best place to play _ever_! We'll build a fort with a trench!"

"OK!"

The three of them sat in one corner of the sandbox and began building their sand fort. Sam and Mike began piling up the sand for the fort while Jess dug out the trench. They were so engrossed in their work that they didn't notice the three older boys walking over to them until they were on top of them.

"Hey!" the biggest one yelled.

They looked at him. He seemed massive compared to the three of them and looked to be around 10 or 11 years old. He and the two boys behind him glared at them.

"This is _my_ sandbox! I didn't say you could play here! Get out!" He yelled.

Jess stood up and put her hands on her hips. She glared back at him.

"We were here first! You can't make us move!" she yelled back at him.

The boy took a step towards her menacingly. "I can do whatever I want! And you're just a stupid girl! Move!"

Sam and Mike scrambled to their feet. They looked at each other nervously. Jess continued to hold her ground.

"No!" she yelled.

The boy went up to her and pushed her, sending her falling backwards into the sand fort. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. Sam became furious and jumped in between her and the bully.

"You leave me and my friends alone!" Sam yelled.

The three boys started laughing. The bully took a step closer to Sam.

"And whatcha gonna do about it, Runt? Huh? I bet you're just gonna start crying like your little _girlfriend_!" he laughed.

Sam screwed up his courage and took a step closer to the bully. "I'll beat you up!"

The bully laughed harder. "Yeah right! You're nothing but a puny runt! Go play somewhere else you baby!"

"Hey! What's going on?" Sam heard a familiar voice say.

Dean strolled over to the group. He put his hand on Sam's arm and gently moved him aside. He got in the bully's face.

"Are you bugging my brother?" Dean asked warningly.

The bully glared at Dean. "He's in my sandbox!"

Dean smirked at him. "I don't see your name on it! So you better leave my brother alone or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll knock your lights out!"

"Oh yeah! I'll show you!" the bully swung at Dean.

Dean quickly ducked under the bully's swing. He then grabbed the bully's arms and kneed him right between the legs. The boy let out a howl of pain and dropped to the ground after Dean let go. Dean stood over him and smirked.

"And don't ever mess with my brother again!" he said defiantly.

"What is going on over here?"

An older woman who was one of the teacher's aides was running over to the group. She had a look of fury on her face.

"Did you just hit that boy, young man?" she asked Dean furiously.

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said with a reluctant sigh.

"But that boy pushed me!" Jess yelled. Mike had helped her to her feet. "And he was going to hit Sam!"

"Both of you boys are coming with me _now_!" she said, grabbing both Dean and the bully by the arms. "March!"

Dean glanced back at Sam and gave him a smile and a wink before he was led away. The two others boys took off, leaving the three younger children alone again.

"Wow!" Mike said. "You're brother's tough!"

Sam grinned proudly and nodded.


	12. John and Kate

Chapter 12

John and Kate

John rubbed his eyes wearily, pausing from staring at the book of ancient demon lore. Ever since the boys had started school two weeks ago he had taken opportunity of the periods of quiet to do research in the study. He figured since Kate wanted him to be around more for the boys he could at least make good use of his time.

Kate…

His mind began to wander away from the dark lore of demons. She really was the most fascinating woman he had ever met since Mary. And beautiful. Her curly dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Her body had curves in all the right places. She would be so soft. So amazing to hold-

No! John quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. It wasn't right. It wasn't appropriate. Kate was doing all of them a favor by inviting them into her home. She had never given any indication of wanting more out of their relationship. Well, there had been the flirting. But women could flirt. It didn't mean anything. She was just teasing him. It didn't mean she wanted-

"John," Kate said as she poked her head into the room, interrupting John's thoughts. "Lunch is ready."

"Right! Thanks!" John said, feeling his face grow warm, embarrassed about his previous thoughts.

He followed her into the kitchen where the table was set with bowls of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. They sat down together and began eating.

"So the boys are doing better in school," Kate said.

John nodded. "And there haven't been any more fights. I think the little talk Dean and I had cleared those up!"

She sighed. "Poor Dean. He's trying. I know this has been a big change for him."

"Yeah, but he'll learn. In time."

They continued to eat and make light conversation. John couldn't help but notice how nice Kate's chest looked in the sweater she was wearing. How it hugged her curves in all the right places. Or how when she got up to put her dishes in the sink how perfect her bottom looked in the jeans she was wearing. And how much better the view got when she bent over to pick up the spoon that had fallen to the floor.

_Behave yourself, John_, he thought to himself.

John got up and brought his dishes to the sink. As he put them in the sink he felt Kate's hand brush across his arm. The reaction it caused made his breath catch in his throat and his face grow flushed. He hoped Kate hadn't noticed.

But Kate always had a way of noticing everything.

"John."

Her voice had dropped into a low sultry purr. Swallowing hard he forced himself to meet her gaze. A flirty smile danced on her lips.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He forced himself to nod. "Um, sure," he replied, trying to sound in control.

She took a step towards him and pressed her body against his. "How long has it been?" she asked in a breathy whisper.

John swallowed hard. "How long?" he weakly asked.

"How long has it been," she slid a hand up his chest, "since you made love to a woman?"

He was floored. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest and knew that she could feel it too. He also knew she could feel some other things since she was pressed so close to him. How long _had_ it been? Well, there was that woman he had picked up in the bar… a year after Mary had died. He had needed something to distract himself with, to forget his pain. It had been a dismal failure and had relied on what was on cable to help meet his needs.

"A while," he stammered, his breath coming in pants.

Kate smiled gently at him. "Relax, John. I want you to enjoy this too. I want you to do whatever you want to."

_Oh dear god_, John thought to himself, closing his eyes. He knew exactly what he _wanted_ to do. He had thought about every detail of what he wanted to do with her every night when he went to bed.

Kate could see that he wasn't going to take the initiative himself. She touched his face with her hand and leaned in and kissed his lips with hers.

All of John's self-control flew out the window.

He grabbed her and pressed her body tightly to his one. He began kissing her back desperately, not having realized before just how hungry he had been for a woman's touch. He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall as he continued to kiss her and feel all over her body. Kate eagerly pressed back against him and kept him pulled in the embrace. She ran her hands through his hair, down his back, desperate to feel every inch of him.

The ringing phone jarred them from their moment.

John set her down quickly and pulled away panting heavily. He was suddenly and awkwardly aware of what he had done. Kate just stared at him, panting. She stumbled over to the phone and answered it. John looked away in embarrassment.

"Hello?.... Hi, Sue…. Yeah, could you hold on a minute?" Kate said.

John had begun to walk back to the den when he heard Kate say his name. When he looked back finally he saw her smiling seductively at him.

"We'll be finishing our conversation after I get off the phone."

John barely made it back to the study. His manhood was throbbing painfully with need in his pants and all he wanted to do was relieve it. He could still smell Kate everywhere on him and feel where her body had pressed against. And that kiss. Eager. Wanting.

He sunk down in the chair at the desk and buried his face in his hands. God, he didn't know if he could do this. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He so desperately wanted to. He wanted Kate to bring him every pleasure that he had dreamed about since they had moved into the house. But it seemed wrong. It seemed like he shouldn't be allowed to feel such pleasure. That with all the things he had done wrong, all the mistakes he had made, anything good or pleasurable was banned from his life.

Suddenly he heard Kate say good-bye and hang up the phone.

_Shit_, he thought to himself. He tried to focus on the book he had been reading before but he had to press his palms down on the desk to keep them from shaking. He honestly didn't know if he was shaking from nerves or need.

He heard Kate walk down the hallway and into the study. He wouldn't allow himself to turn around and forced himself to stare blankly at the book. After a brief pause he heard her walk up next to him. She gently pushed him back into his chair and forced him to look up and her. She smiled seductively and straddled his lap. He honestly thought he was going to climax simply from her touches.

"John," she said softly, "I want to pick up where we left off."

He swallowed hard and tried desperately to ignore his growing need. "I… I… Kate… maybe… we shouldn't…"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "We shouldn't because you don't want to have sex with me or we shouldn't because you think it's wrong? Because if you think it's wrong then you are very very wrong, Mr. Winchester."

"I am?" he croaked.

She nodded. "Just because we lost the people we loved doesn't mean we can't enjoy the company of others. We both have needs. Needs that we can meet together. And I intend to meet _every… single… one… of yours."_

He was completely speechless now. He didn't move when she kissed him again. But when she began grinding herself into his lap he lost control of his body. He began thrusting desperately against her and devoured her mouth with his. He tore her sweater over her head and threw it onto the floor and ran his hands over her bra-covered breasts. She quickly tugged his shirt up and over his head and cast it to the side. Desperate not to break contact they began making quick work of their pants and underwear and added them to the clothes strewn across the floor. As soon as they were both naked Kate placed herself over John and sunk down, letting his manhood slip deep inside of her. The sensation made her throw her head back and moan in pleasure. His eyes screwed shut as he desperately tried to not come right then. The pleasure coursing through him was better than anything he could ever have imagined. Slowly he began thrusting up inside of her, panting with each movement. She quickly matched his rhythm and cried out with pleasure at each thrust.

It soon became too much for him. It had been so long and his need so great that he cried out as he began to come long and hard inside her. She quickly followed and they both collapsed against each other weak and breathless.

They were quiet for a moment and then finally Kate reluctantly got off of him. She gave him a smile as she began to pick up her clothes that had been thrown around the room.

"_That_, John Winchester, was _amazing_," she said with a content sigh.

John looked at her and couldn't help grinning himself. "That was… good," he admitted.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Just good, huh?"

He chuckled. "OK. That was amazing!"

"That's better!" She straightened up and gave him another flirty smile. "So how about we take this party to the bathroom? Maybe in the shower?"

He smiled as he thought about it and stood up.

"I think maybe we should."

He followed her out and down the hallway to her bedroom where she had a master bathroom. She went over to the shower and began turning the knobs sending water gushing out of the shower head and filling the air with steam.

_This is insane_! He thought to himself. He couldn't stop grinning like a fool though. He shouldn't be enjoying this so much. He had so much work to do…

Kate removed the clothes she had put back on and stepped into the shower. She held her hand out to John and smiled.

"Did you want to join me?" she asked with a smile.

John smiled back and followed her in. She slid the glass door closed behind him. She then wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him passionately again. John wasn't sure if he would be able to go another round. He certainly wasn't a young man anymore…

His body, however, decided that it really needed to make up for lost time. The sensations of Kate kissing him, running her hands down his chest and the hot water coursing over him caused his erection to quickly return. He hungrily kissed her back and allowed his hands to run over her breasts and down her front.

Before she could do anything else he reached behind her and lifted her off her feet. Pressing her against the shower wall he swiftly entered her. Her head tipped back and she moaned. His head fell forward into her bosom and he panted heavily. He began thrusting into her again and again, grunting with the effort. Her breath hitched with each thrust.

"Oh god! Oh god! John! Yes! Oh right there! Don't stop!" she whimpered desperately.

He braced himself with one hand against the wall and thrust harder. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly Kate cried out and he could feel her spasm around him, driving him over the edge. Pleasure torn through him and he nearly collapsed. After a moment he was able to lower Kate to her feet and leaned back to brace himself against the wall.

They kissed each other again and smiled. John decided that this was all a very good idea after all!


	13. Life Disrupted

Chapter 13

Life Disrupted

The family soon settled into a comfortable routine. The boys went to school during the day while John and Kate did work around the house. When they got home they would do their homework, have dinner, and then spend time together in the living room, watching TV or playing games.

Both boys had really adjusted to the change. Sam was flourishing in school and would pick a book and read to John at night. Even Dean was getting used to having a permanent home. He didn't complain about school and was even on better terms with Kate.

John was in amazement. He never thought he would be able to ever live this kind of life again after Mary. To be normal. To have a home. To not feel the need to hunt down every evil thing out there and destroy it. He had decided that maybe this was the way to live. He had talked to the owner of the local garage who said he'd be happy to hire John on. And while they hadn't talked to Sam or Dean yet about where their relationship was going, John had decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he moved on with Kate. She loved the boys like they were her own and she loved John. And they were happy together.

He glanced up from his book to look at her from across the room. She was watching TV, but caught his gaze, as if she could sense him looking at her. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

Sam and Dean were sitting on the floor playing Battleship, oblivious to what the adults were doing. Outside it was dark and it had started to rain. John stood up and stretched.

"I think I'm going to grab myself a drink. You guys want anything?"

Kate got up with him. "I'll come with you. I need to see what the choices are!"

Sam and Dean both requested soda without looking up. Kate and John followed each other to the kitchen. When they were out of view of the boys John wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. Kate giggled.

Meanwhile, Sam was working on sinking one of Dean's ships. Dean had already managed to sink two of his.

"This game is hard, Dean!" Sam said, a look of disappointment on his face.

"You'll get it, Sammy. It's mostly luck anyways!"

Sam opened his mouth when there suddenly a loud noise. They both looked up at the window and saw something with long, sharp claws drag them across the window, letting out a long shriek of nails on glass. It disappeared before they could see what it was. They froze.

"Dean…" Sam said fearfully.

Dean scrambled to his feet, dragging Sam up with him. He began backing away from the window, never letting go of Sam's arm. "Dad!"

John and Kate heard the panic in Dean's voice and they ran back in the room.

"Dean! What's wrong?" John asked quickly.

Dean pointed at the window, never looking away from it. "There's something out there, Dad!"

"Daddy! It had big long claws!" Sam whimpered.

John's face paled. Kate ran into her room and quickly returned with two rifles, handing one to John.

"It's a vampire," Kate whispered to him. "Jacob tried to get them all, but he knew it would only slow them down. He knew there was a chance they'd be back!"

John swallowed hard and looked around at the other windows, trying to see if there were more.

"Dean," he said roughly. "Take Sammy upstairs to my room. Get the gun with the silver bullets and you both need to hide. _Don't_ come out until I tell you to! Got it?"

Dean nodded and pulled Sam with him as he bolted up the stairs.

John turned to Kate. "Do you have any silver bullets?"

Kate nodded. "They're already loaded with them."

John began going from window to window and looking out of each one, searching. "How many?"

Kate was on the other side of the room, mimicking John's movements. "Just the one. This group believes in everyone for themselves. They hunt alone."

John's eyes strained to hear some noise from the creature, but there was nothing. Even with his hunter senses on high alert there was no sign of him.

Kate began lowering her weapon. "Maybe he's gone already. Maybe he was just looking-"

Her words were cut off by the loud shattering of glass. A large vampire had leaped through the window that Kate was standing by, sending shards of glass flying through the room. Kate was knocked to the floor and John had to shield himself from the flying glass.

The vampire stood at least 6'4 and was extremely muscular. His eyes were blood red and his fangs were stained with blood from a previous meal. He looked at John and grinned.

"Supper," he hissed.

John aimed and fired, but the vampire quickly dodged out of the way. Kate was lying on the floor and John could see she wasn't moving. He fired again and missed. The vampire grabbed a lamp from off of one of the end tables and threw it, narrowly missing John. As John moved closer he could see a pool of blood beginning to form under Kate's limp form. Suddenly a brass candlestick holder flew across the room and hit John in the head, knocking him out cold. His body fell with a dull thud to the floor.

The vampire grinned and brushed his hands off on his worn jeans. "Excellent," he hissed. He began walking towards John, ready to feed.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud upstairs. The vampire spun around to look. He glanced back at John's limp form and smiled. This could wait a minute.

The vampire slowly began making his way up the stairs.

***

Dean had dragged Sam upstairs to their father's room. Dean flung open the closet and pushed aside the clothes revealing the small arsenal hidden in the back. He grabbed John's pistol and pulled out the clip of silver bullets, loading them into the gun. He grabbed a flask of holy water and tucked it in his waistband. He finally pulled out a wooden stake and tucked it in a loop on his jeans.

Sam stood trembling in the middle of the room. His eyes were large and filled with frightened tears.

"What is it, Dean? Is it going to hurt Dad and Kate?"

Dean took a deep breath and turned around. He forced himself to sound confident.

"Dad will take care of it. But you need to hide. Get under the bed!"

Sam began crawling under the bed, but stopped at looked back at Dean.

"What about you? I don't wanna be alone!"

"I'll be right back! Just be quiet and don't come out!"

Sam disappeared under the bed. Dean left the bedroom, holding the pistol ready in his hands. He reached the loft and looked down over the living room. He saw the vampire leap through the window and Kate fall. His saw John trying to fight, but failing. As soon as Dean saw John collapse after getting hit in the head he turned and ran back to the bedroom. He tripped over an end table, sending it crashing to the floor. When he reached the bedroom he shut the door and dove under the bed with Sam.

"Just stay quiet, Sammy," Dean whispered. "It's OK. I'll keep you safe."

Sam buried his face in his arms and cried softly. Dean's heart thundered in his chest. Waiting.

They both heard the steps coming up the stairs. Slowly. Sam whimpered and curled up into a ball. Even he could recognize that the footsteps didn't belong to John or Kate. Once they reached the top the boys heard them pause. Then they came to the bedroom door.

Sam trembled behind Dean. Dean gripped the gun tighter, his whole body shaking. He tried to ignore the nausea he could feel deep in his gut.

The door swung open.

Dean could see a pair of black boots enter the room. His breath caught in his throat. He heard Sam's breath catch as well. Neither one dared to make a sound.

"Come out come out!" a voice hissed playfully. "I can smell you! I know you're in here!"

Neither boy moved. Dean was positive his heart was going to explode out of his chest any second. He prayed that some miracle would occur that would make this thing go away. Would leave them all alone.

That prayer went unanswered.

Suddenly the bed hiding them lifted off the floor and flew across the room, smashing into pieces. Sam screamed and cowered in the corner behind Dean. Dean scrambled back, shielding Sam with his body. The vampire stood over them, smiling.

"Little children," he hissed. "Tasty little things! It's my lucky night!"

Dean was suddenly filled with rage. This _thing_ was not going to lay a hand on Sammy! It had already hurt Dad and Kate, and Dean knew his job was to protect Sam, no matter what.

Fear was forgotten. Dean glared at the vampire who was moving in towards them. His body remembering automatically everything it had been trained to do, Dean raised the gun, aimed, and fired effortlessly.

The bullet hit its mark, piercing the vampire's heart. Its eyes went wide and it collapsed to the floor. Not missing a beat Dean leaped up, pulling out the wooden stake. With one quick motion his stabbed the vampire through the heart. There was one last gasp and then the body crumbled to dust.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Dean was amazed at what he had done. Sam stared at him with wide eyes.

"You killed him, Dean!" he gasped.

Dean nodded dumbly. Then he remembered what had happened downstairs.

"Come on! Dad and Kate are hurt!" he said running out the door. Sam scampered behind him.


	14. A New Life Lost

Chapter 14

A New Life Lost

John stared mutely at Kate's pale face lying in the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was covered with the intubation tube they had put in her. Her chest rose and fell as the ventilator filled her lungs with air and then let it out. IV fluids dripped into the chamber and flowed through the tube that led to the needle in her arm.

John realized the truth as he watched her. There was no peace for them. No rest. They would always have to hunt. They would always have to stay on guard. There was no chance for a normal life for Sam and Dean. They would learn to hunt. He would teach them. They would learn how to protect themselves and each other. They would be Hunters. There was no other choice.

And he would never let his heart betray him ever again. He vowed he would never love another woman ever again. He was cursed. The women he loved always were taken from him. And he was always powerless to protect them.

He left the room and made his way to the waiting room where Dean and Sam were waiting for him. Sam had fallen asleep, resting his head on Dean's lap. Dean was watching a movie on the TV.

It wasn't fair.

But when had their lives ever been fair?

"Come on, Dean," John said hoarsely, picking up Sam's sleeping form.

Dean silently followed him to the car. John drove them back to Kate's house, never speaking. When they pulled into the driveway he glanced back to see Sam still sleeping and Dean staring at him silently.

"Pack your things and Sam's. Take only the stuff you need. We're not coming back."

He got out and shut the door quietly so Sam wouldn't wake up. Dean followed him inside and up the stairs to his room. It only took him ten minutes to pack his things and Sam's. He was waiting in the car when John came back out with his bag. Once the bags were stowed away John got in the driver's side and started the ignition. They drove away into the night.


	15. Twenty Years Later

Chapter 15

_Twenty years later…_

Dean and Sam drove past a log cabin set back behind some large pine trees. Soon they were driving through the small town on a warm spring afternoon. Not much had changed since Dean had last been there. There was the park where they had gone to play. They went past the McDonald's and he could see just a few blocks away was the run-down motel where they had stayed as kids. God, had it really been that long ago?

Sam yawned and shifted in his seat, waking up from his nap. He blinked a couple times and looked around.

"Hey. Are we there?" Sam asked looking around.

"Yup. Just got here."

"Great. Sooo… what are we doing here again?"

Dean shot a glance at him and smirked.

"Just following up on an old lead. Something from awhile back. It's no big deal. We won't be here long."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, if we're here so you can hook up with some old fling then whatever. I could care less, alright? Just do… whatever… and get it out of the way, OK? We have a lot of work to do."

Dean chuckled.

"No problem. Like I said, it shouldn't take long."

They pulled into the motel parking lot and parked in front of the main office building. Sam got out and made his way inside to get them a room. Dean sat there and looked around. The memories, twenty years old yet still as vivid as if they had happened yesterday, came flooding back to him.

It had been one of the happier times in his life. His first taste of _normal_ since his mother had died. At first he hated it. Had hated Dad for making him do it.

But then things had changed. They had all been happy. They were all together, for once, as a family. Doing things as a family. No more cheap motels. No more living on take-out. No more fear of monsters at every turn.

And then it all changed. One night and _normal_ had disappeared. One bullet had turned him into a hunter.

One accident took away the only other mother he ever had. Again.

Dean was quickly jarred from the memories by Sam heading back to the car, holding up the keys to their room. He reached into the Impala and grabbed both of their bags and followed Sam to their room.

_Holy shit. He actually managed to get us the same room,_ Dean thought to himself as he followed him in.

Dean was amazed at how nothing had changed in the last twenty years at this place. Even the comforters on the beds were the same.

He tossed the bags onto the bed and opened his, searching through it until he pulled out a piece of paper which his stuck into his pocket. He then headed back for the door.

"I'm going to head out for a little while. I'll be back soon. Call if anything comes up," Dean said to Sam over his shoulder.

Sam nodded absent-mindedly as he searched through his own bag for a change of clothes. "No problem. Have fun."

Dean quickly made his way to the car and got in. He then pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket.

_Pinehearts Nursing Home. 12 Court St._

He swallowed hard as he looked over the address. Taking a deep breath he put the paper back in his pocket and started the car. He pulled out of the motel parking lot and headed towards the nursing home.

The days following their departure from Kate's house had been a nightmare. When Sam had found out what had happened he became hysterical. He cried for days, screaming to go back with Kate. He refused to eat or talk to John. Eventually John took them to Father Jim's and dropped them off, disappearing for several weeks. By the time he came back Sam was back to his old self and neither one dared to ask about Kate.

And John never spoke of her ever again.

It had been an accident that Dean had even found anything about her. He had been researching and happened to stumble across an article about a Katherine Dalton Anderson, the daughter of the millionaire couple, Mark and Anne Dalton. She had been in a coma following a tragic accident that no one knew exactly what had happened. She had suffered a disabling stroke and had been placed under the care of Pinehearts Nursing Home. Dean had called and found out that she was still living there.

The decision to go see her had been impulsive, even for him. Dean had no idea what condition she was in. If she would even remember him or would want to see him.

But he had to know.

He pulled up in front of the large brick building and parked in the parking lot. He shut off the ignition and sat for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his heart to stop pounding like a jackhammer in his chest. He finally opened his eyes and forced himself to go inside.

The lobby area was bright and cheerful. There was an older woman sitting at the desk chatting with a younger woman dressed in nursing scrubs. Dean walked up to the desk, plastering on his most charming smile. The older woman looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was looking for someone who lives here. Katherine Anderson?"

The girl in the scrubs looked at him, surprised. "You're here to see Kate?" She asked.

Dean looked at her, slightly taken aback. "Uh… yeah. I… used to know her a while back. It's… it's been awhile. I don't know if she'd even remember me."

"What's your name?"

"Dean," he replied without thinking.

All of a sudden the girl's eyes lit up and she broke out into a huge smile.

"_You're_ Dean!" she exclaimed. "I've heard so much about you! Here, follow me. She's sitting outside."

Dean's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Startled, he followed the girl to a side door that led outside to a large open lawn with trees scattered around.

"You… you've heard about me?" Dean asked incredulously.

The girl nodded. "Oh yeah! She talks about you and Sam all the time! God, I think every day almost! She is going to be so excited to see you!"

Dean was too stunned to ask anything else. He then noticed they were approaching a small figure sitting in a wheelchair. It was a woman whose dark curly hair was streaked with white. Despite the warm day she was carefully wrapped up in a blanket. Her head was tipped to one side, obviously sleeping.

Before Dean could say anything the girl walked over to the woman and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kate! Wake up! You have a special visitor!"

Kate slowly raised her head and blinked a few times. She looked at the girl and then her gaze fell upon Dean. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and a huge smile came across her face.

"Dean?" she weakly asked. "Dean Winchester, is that you?"


	16. Lost Mother Found

Chapter 16

Lost Mother Found

Dean felt a huge lump well up in his throat. He nodded his head, unable to speak.

Kate's face lit up and she held her arms out to him.

"Dean! It has been so long! Come here!"

He managed to walk towards her and wrap his arms around her. She put her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. At that moment the dam burst and tears began running down Dean's face before he could stop them. His shoulders shook with sobs and she held him tight to her, gently rubbing his back soothingly.

"Oh, Dean. My dear dear boy. It's OK. It's OK, sweetie," she gently cooed.

After a few minutes he forced himself to let go and look her in the eyes. They were as bright and as lively as he remembered. She smiled joyfully at him and patted his cheek.

"Oh, Dean, I am so happy to see you! My," She shook her head in amazement. "Look at you all grown up! Here, sweetie, help me move over to that bench there. I want to hear about everything you've been up to!"

Dean carefully rolled her over to the bench and sat down on it next to her. She took his hands in her and gave them a squeeze.

"How are you, Dean? My goodness, it has been so long!"

"I… I know. I'm sorry… I… I didn't know…"

"No, sweetie, I know you didn't know. How could you have? But that's not important now. How are you? What have you been doing?"

"Well… you know… we left… and started hunting. We still are hunting. Sam and I are."

"Ah, Sammy! All grown up now, isn't he? Does he know you're here?"

"No… no… I… I didn't know if I should tell him… he… he doesn't remember much about all that…"

Kate sighed and nodded knowingly.

"Of course, I was never discussed."

Dean swallowed hard. "We… we tried. Sam especially. But Dad always blew a gasket every time so we didn't talk about you anymore. And… and then Sam just… forgot about it when I wouldn't talk about it with him."

"Your father has felt so guilty about what happened… it's no wonder he never talked about it. My goodness… it was years before he would finally even talk about it with me!"

Her words sent a shock through Dean. He looked at her, stunned.

"Wait… Dad came and saw you?"

Kate nodded. "Oh yes. Many times over the years. Usually only once a year, sometimes more if he was in the area. It's been some time, though."

"He… he never said anything…"

Kate looked at Dean carefully, a knowing look forming in her eyes.

"Your father… how is he?"

Dean couldn't help but avoid her gaze. He couldn't help the fresh tears that formed in his eyes. He swallowed hard before he could speak.

"He… he died… a few years ago."

Kate slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head. She nodded slightly.

"I… I had a feeling… when I stopped receiving his letters and calls… I admit I had hoped he was just busy…" She looked back up at Dean and gently stroked his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Dean. Your father was a wonderful man."

All he could manage was a nod; he didn't trust his voice to speak. She carefully wiped away a few tears before giving his hand another squeeze. They sat there for a few minutes, no words spoken. Despite not having seen her for nearly twenty years Dean couldn't help but feel that of anyone, Kate was one of the few people in the world who actually understood just how he felt.

"You know, Dean," Kate finally said with a small smile. "Your father was so proud of you and Sammy. He talked about you boys almost nonstop every time he came to visit."

Dean couldn't help smiling weakly. "Yeah?"

She nodded her face lighting up with the memories.

"He told me about how well Sam was doing in school and how he went to college, even though your father still was rather adamant that Sam didn't need it. Oh, I told your father he was being ridiculous. That college was a wonderful opportunity for your brother and he should be proud of him. And he was. He was so proud about Sam doing so well. But, he was afraid. And the fear made him say and do such ridiculous things."

Her smile broadened as she squeezed Dean's hands.

"And you, Dean! He was so proud of you and the hunter you had become! He would tell me about the hunts you boys would go on and just how natural it was to you. And, of course, he was so proud of the man you had become. So… strong… noble… smart… just the man your father wanted you to become!"

Dean tried to moisten his lips with his dry tongue with no success. His heart felt like it was breaking inside of him.

"Kate…" Dean shook his head slowly. "I don't… I'm not as great as Dad thought I was… as great as he was…"

Kate frowned. "Nonsense! Dean Winchester, I may not have been able to be around while you were growing up, but your father told me so much that I felt like I had been! You are a wonderful young man and you should be very proud of yourself about how far you've come. I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

Before Dean could protest a nurse came over and smiled politely.

"Mrs. Anderson? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid it's time to go inside for your treatments."

Kate looked at her and nodded with a smile. She looked back at Dean.

"Now, I want you to come visit me again soon, Dean! And I'd love to see Sammy too if he's willing."

Dean nodded and forced a smile despite the jumble of emotions he was experiencing.

"Of course, Kate. We'll be here tomorrow, OK?"

She nodded and pulled him into another warm hug. Dean couldn't help but hold her tight, wishing he didn't have to go. There were so many things he wanted to talk to her about. So many questions to ask…

They both finally let go and the nurse wheeled her back inside, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.


	17. The End

Chapter 17

The End

"So that's everything," Dean said with a sigh. He sat back on the motel room's bed and studied Sam's stunned features. "You OK?"

Sam nodded, still dumbfounded. "I just can't believe she's been alive this whole time and Dad never told us! I mean… he came to see her! Why couldn't he have brought us too?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he thought she'd try to have us taken away if she knew where we were and that we were hunting. But now we can at least visit her more. Try to make up for it a little bit."

"It's just… it's been so long…"

"I know."

"Did… did you tell her about what happened to me…? And your deal…?"

Dean shook his head emphatically. "No, I didn't tell her! And you're not going to either! She doesn't need to know you died and that I'm going to Hell! Just… we'll just act like things are normal, OK?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "OK. You're right. It's probably better she doesn't know."

* * *

Dean's cell phone woke him up out of his sleep. He drowsily reached over and grabbed it. The lit screen showed the time was 2:45 am and the number was one he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" He managed to mumble into the phone.

"Hello, is this Dean Winchester?" A young female's voice replied.

"Um… yeah. It is. Who's this?"

"My name is Becky; I'm one of the nurses at Pinehearts Nursing Home. I'm calling about Kate Anderson."

He felt his stomach lurch and he bolted up in the bed, his heart thundering in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid Kate has had a change in condition. She asked for me to call you and see if you and your brother would be able to come see her tonight. She's very anxious to see you and… and I'm afraid she's not doing very well."

Dean jumped out of bed and began throwing his clothes on.

"We'll be right there."

* * *

The lobby area was eerily dark as Dean and Sam entered the building. They were greeted by a nurse aide who led them down the hallways to Kate's room.

The room was spacious and set up with a dresser, TV, nightstand, and a hospital bed. The room was dimly lit with a small lamp that was on the nightstand. Both brothers were stunned to see the numerous pictures that decorated a mirror over the dresser as well as the walls. All of them were pictures of their father and themselves at various ages. Some were taken during their time with Kate while others were from when they got older, obviously ones their father had brought her.

Kate was lying in the hospital bed, her eyes closed and her face deathly pale. She was covered with a heavy blue afghan and her long dark hair was in a braid and arranged over her shoulder. She was sleeping as they entered.

"It was quite sudden," The nurse said to them as she came over. "She didn't eat anything all evening and said that she was tired. She said it was time for her to go home. When I asked her what she meant she said that it was time for her to be with the two loves of her life, Jacob and John."

Dean swallowed hard against the lump that formed in his throat. He looked over and could see the tears in Sam's eyes as he looked at her.

"She told me she wanted to see you both before she was gone. 'I have to see both my boys.' I'm so glad you were able to be here for her. She's always talking about you and the things you've done."

Dean forced a polite smile on his face. "Well, thanks for calling us."

The nurse smiled kindly and gently patted him on the arm. "Of course. And let us know if there's anything you need."

She turned and walked away. Dean and Sam slowly entered the room. At the sound of their footsteps Kate slowly opened her eyes. A weak smile touched her lips.

"There're my boys," she said weakly. She raised her hand off the blanket and reached out to them.

"Hey, Kate," Dean said quietly, trying to smile brightly while fighting back the tears. "Told you I'd be back with Sammy."

Her eyes traveled over to Sam who was struggling not to break down.

"Oh my! Look at you, Sammy! My little boy all grown up into such a handsome young man! Your father said you had gotten so tall, but I never realized it! Come here, sweetie."

Sam managed to come over and sit gently on the side of the bed next to her.

"Hi, Kate," Sam managed weakly before the tears sprung free and began flowing down his cheeks.

"Shh, Sammy, it's OK," Kate gently soothed, patting his hand gently.

Dean sat down in a chair next to her bed, not knowing what to say. Kate smiled at him.

"It's OK," she repeated softly. "I have been waiting for so long to see my little boys… to make sure you were OK. The doctors said I should have died years ago… that I should never have made it this long! But I couldn't go until I was able to tell you both just how much I love you and how happy you have both made me. I had to make sure we had a proper good-bye."

Sam couldn't stop crying openly now, clutching Kate's frail hand. Even Dean couldn't stop the tears. A small tear trickled down Kate's cheek and she managed to reach over and take Dean's hand.

"I love you both, Dean and Sammy Winchester," Kate said with a smile. "And I will always be there, watching over you."

* * *

Kate's death was calm and peaceful. A simple sigh. One last breath. The small frame that was once Kate Anderson was now just an empty shell, the soul had now departed.

Her nurse had been very kind to Sam and Dean. Letting them stay as long as they needed. She gave them all of the pictures that decorated the dresser and walls, small remembrances of a time in their lives that had been, albeit briefly, one of the most peaceful times they could remember.

_The End_

******************************************************************************

I would like to thank those of you who have been reading this for your patience in waiting for me to complete this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review as I love to hear your feedback!


End file.
